warmetalfandomcom-20200214-history
War Metal/Epic Bosses/Asphodel Vanguard
Introduced on or before 31 January 2011. Tips on battling this Epic may be found at: Asphodel Force Set-Up. Units/Abilities Asphodel Soldier x18 *Type: Assault, Infantry *Proc rate: 100% *Healing: 30 Reinforcements Gatling Gun *Requires 20 Players to activate Rail Cannon *Requires 100 players to activate Loot and Rewards *$1,000,000 *Experience: +150 *Trophy: Vanguard Cannon *Token: Prestige *Token: Asphodel *Token: Vanguard Asphodel Loot Damage: 0 - 25,000 You did not do enough damage. 25,001 - 50,001 Trophy: Vanguard Cannon x1 50,002 - 125,008 Token: Prestige x1 125,009 - 200,008 Token: Asphodel x1 Prestige x1 200,009 - 300,012 Token: Vanguard x1 Asphodel x1 Prestige x1 300,013 - 400,017 Token: Vanguard x1 Asphodel x3 Prestige x1 400,018 - 500,044 Token: Vanguard x1 Asphodel x3 Prestige x4 500,045 - 750,018 Token: Vanguard x2 Asphodel x3 Prestige x4 750,019 - 1,000,052 Token: Vanguard x2 Asphodel x5 Prestige x4 1,000,053 - 1,500,109 Token: Vanguard x2 Asphodel x7 Prestige x4 1,500,110 - 1,750,052 Token: Vanguard x4 Asphodel x7 Prestige x4 1,750,053 - 1,992,097 Token: Vanguard x4 Asphodel x10 Prestige x4 2,000,115 - 2,903,812 Token: Vanguard x4 Asphodel x14 Prestige x4 3,005,144 - 4,950,792 Token: Vanguard x5 Asphodel x14 Prestige x4 5,021,082 - 6,836,862 Token: Vanguard x6 Asphodel x14 Prestige x4 50,002 - 125,008 Token: Prestige x1 125,009 - 200,008 Token: Asphodel x1 200,009 - 300,012 Token: Vanguard x1 300,013 - 400,017 Token: Asphodel x3 Token: Vanguard x1 Token: Prestige x1 400,018 - 500,044 Token: Asphodel x3 Token: Vanguard x1 Token: Prestige x4 500,045 - 750,018 Token: Asphodel x3 Token: Vanguard x2 Token: Prestige x4 750,019 - 1,000,052 Token: Asphodel x5 Token: Vanguard x2 Token: Prestige x4 1,000,053 - 1,500,109 Token: Asphodel x7 Token: Vanguard x2 Token: Prestige x4 1,500,110 - 1,750,052 Token: Asphodel x7 Token: Vanguard x3 Token: Prestige x4 1,750,053 - 1,992,097 Token: Asphodel x10 Token: Vanguard x3 Token: Prestige x4 2,000,115 - 2,903,812 Token: Asphodel x14 Token: Vanguard x3 Token: Prestige x4 3,005,144 - 4,950,792 Token: Asphodel x14 Token: Vanguard x4 Token: Prestige x4 5,021,082 - 6,836,862 Token: Asphodel x14 Token: Vanguard x6 Token: Prestige x4 --------------------------------------------------------------------------- Host Loot Damage: The host receives extra damage credited to their score, but we are not sure how much that total is. It is within 260k to 290k. So hitting 1.6 million as host does not give you 2 million tier rewards, but doing 740k would give you the rewards for the 1M tier. 0 Trophy: Vanguard Cannon x1 0 Token: Prestige x1 0 Token: Asphodel x1 0 Token: Vanguard x1 ? Token: Asphodel x2 194,574 Token: Prestige x3 304,151 - 427,831 Token: Vanguard x1 512,809 Token: Asphodel x2 741,098 Token: Asphodel x2 ? Token: Vanguard x1 1,606,102 Token: Asphodel x3 1,761,369 - 2,210,892 Token: Asphodel x4 4,299,271 Token: Vanguard x1 4,805,386+ Token: Vanguard x2 Notes *Infantry and general assault jamming units of any kind are a must in order to deprive healing of the Boss. A full compliment of Viral Clusters are highly recommended for both their infantry blocking ability and their anti-healing ability. Jack Fletcher has a Facebook article on recommended for setup for this Epic. *Asphodel Vanguard Fields is a secret group set up for those wishing to find safe Asphodel events. You'll need to contact Michael Penney with a screen capture of your Asphodel epic force in order to gain access to this group.